


Untitled

by doxian



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he even really thinks about what he's doing, Tony brings a hand down on one butt cheek with a loud, smart crack. Steve's reaction is instantaneous - he freezes, full-body-shudders, opens his eyes and looks at Tony though heavy lids, breathing hard. Tony's not sure whether he's done something very wrong or something very, very right, but his thoughts are soon put to rest when Steve says, quietly, "Tony. Do that again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The first time it happens, a half-naked Tony Stark is pressed up against a fully costumed Captain America (well, except for the cowl) - arms flung around his neck, kissing and nipping his jaw - attempting to persuade him to skip out on a (supposedly) all-important meeting with a certain Nick Fury. It wasn't working. Damn Captain America and his upstanding morals and annoyingly conscientious work ethic. Okay, fine, national icon and all, but seriously. 

"Tony, I have to go - " Steve starts to say, extricating himself from Tony's cephalopod-like embrace, but Tony cuts him off. 

"I can't believe you're picking Fury over me," he says. "I bet his version of a really romantic gift is a pair of combat boots. And he probably makes terrible pillow-talk." 

Steve half-snorts with laughter but pushes Tony away, adjusting one of the straps on his suit.

"If I start skipping meetings they'll say you're rubbing off on me," he says teasingly. 

Tony doesn't even bother to properly respond to that - simply smirks at him and playfully slaps at his ass before turning around to look for a pair of clean pants. He might as well scrounge up some coffee and work on the new suit prototype if Steve was going to be holed up at SHIELD's headquarters all morning.

After a couple seconds of rummaging, he realizes the inevitable comeback he'd subconsciously been waiting for hadn't come. He turns to look at Steve and sees him biting down hard on his lower lip. He opens his mouth as if to say something, closes it again, shakes his head, then rushes out the door without a backwards glance, nearly slamming it behind him in his haste.

Tony raises his eyebrows at the empty room. Well, that was odd.

\---

The second time, they're making out like horny teenagers on the run-down old couch in Tony's lab. Steve is straddling Tony's lap, and Tony is relishing the slight ache in his neck from how he has to bend it back to reach. His hands creep around Steve with obvious intent, cupping that gorgeous ass and giving it a good squeeze. (Christ, only Steve could make ordinary fitted blue jeans look as obscene as some sort of barely-there latex thong or something.) Before he even really thinks about what he's doing, Tony brings a hand down on one butt cheek with a loud, smart _crack_.

Steve's reaction is instantaneous - he freezes, full-body-shudders, opens his eyes and looks at Tony though heavy lids, breathing hard. 

Tony's not sure whether he's done something very wrong or something very, very right, but his thoughts are soon put to rest when Steve says, quietly, "Tony. Do that again."

Like an idiot, Tony's response is to stare at Steve, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, and say "What?" 

Steve's starting to flush. It's spreading from his face down to his neck. And he's biting his lip again. 

"Do it again." 

Tony continues to stare at him for a second and Steve backtracks, mumbling, "I mean, only if you want to, I don't - "

"No, no, I want to. I really want to," murmurs Tony, getting his tongue unstuck. "Kneel up a little bit - yes, that's it," Steve nods and does, tomato-red.

"So you want me to do _this_ again?" Tony asks - and his voice is practically a purr, now. He takes full advantage of the improved angle and brings his hand down, hard. Steve rocks forward slightly from the force and gasps.

"Yes. Yes, keep going," Tony takes note of the unspoken _please_ , wondering faintly how he's managing to contain himself this well so far.

It's all Steve can do to not fling himself over Tony's shoulder and beg him to just give it to him already, but somehow he manages to keep quiet and wait. Instead, he stares at Tony intently, watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallows.

Tony wraps an arm around both his legs and pulls him forward so he's more or less flush against him - there's an awkward fumble as he changes position so that one of his knees is wedged between Tony's legs - and his cock is pressed up against Tony's chest, oh _god_. Leaning ever so slightly forward with his ass pushed out has made him even harder than he was before, if that was even possible - almost painfully so.

Tony starts laying into him again, this time in earnest. He tries shallow and rapid, then hard, singular smacks with a force that makes it feel as though Tony's hand is a sledgehammer, but eventually he settles on somewhere in the middle with an even momentum that has Steve biting down hard on his lip once again once again. He doesn't remember closing his eyes.

Tony's uncharacteristically silent beneath him, but he's hard against Steve's's knee, and Steve wriggles so he can rub against Tony's cock, making him moan. He's caught between continuing to rub himself up against Tony while he's being spanked, and pushing his ass out. He feels warm and melty and his mind is getting away from him.

Tony's blows don't let up and the room is quiet save for the sounds of Tony's palm meeting clothed flesh, chased by Steve's gasps and sighs. The pain has started to build up to a kind of blistering soreness, so that now every one of Tony's smacks has two shades of sensation - the fresh slice of pain, and the echo of what was inflicted moments prior. His ass must be burning pink, and if Tony were to yank down his pants and fuck him right now, bend him over an arm of the couch and drive into him hard, the smack of Tony's flesh against his would wake the pain up with every thrust, and... Steve's cock twitches in his jeans and he groans - he wants that, he wants it so badly...

He is making an inordinate amount of noise. More than Tony's ever heard him make before. The super-soldier's barely even aware of himself - if he was he'd be trying to muffle the moans and pants and gasps spilling from him, out of embarrassment, but he isn't. But he's moaning like he's getting his brains fucked out and his hips are shifting almost imperceptively forward with every spank, and Tony's hand is getting sore but he doesn't even care. He rubs himself against Steve's knee and he could honest to god come like this, in his pants, with Steve moaning in his ear and Steve's knee against his dick.

"My god, Steve, you love this," he mutters, squeezing his tender flesh. Steve moans again and shamelessly rubs himself against him and - is this really the same man who had to whisper that he wanted Tony to fuck his ass the first time around, who couldn't even phrase it precisely like that?

"Anyone done this to you before, Steve? In the army, maybe? Any've the generals take you over their knee instead of making you do laps when you stepped out of line?" his words are slurred and garbled and he's not quite sure what he's saying, but it hardly matters. Steve whimpers something that sounds like " _ah, Tony, yes_ " - appreciative nonsense-words, he's too far gone to answer.

"Good thing they didn't, if you react like this. You would've just come all over their spotless uniforms - " he says this at the same time as he spanks Steve hard right in the center of his ass, across both cheeks, but he can't finish his sentence because Steve suddenly cries out, grinding against his torso, shuddering hard, and - Jesus fuck, Steve just orgasmed from nothing but spanking and dirty talk. And frottage, but only a little frottage, and Tony must have the hands and tongue of a demon.

Steve takes deep, shuttering breaths that gradually slow to a less frantic rate, and he settles so that he's sitting on the backs of his shins again. He buries his face in Tony's neck, holding him close. Tony wraps his arms around Steve's waist, still ridiculously hard, but too focused on Steve to do anything about it.

After a few moments, Steve says "Tony," and catches his mouth in a slow, endearing kiss. After Steve pulls back, Tony looks at his guileless, sated face and tells Steve that he's amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=5744622#t5744622).


End file.
